


Be With Me

by shootingstar97



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru true loves his childhood friend. He just wanted to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me

Takeru was out of his house since morning, sitting in a bench of a park in the city. Nobody could see nor hear him, Makoto was the only thing in his head for now. His missing childhood friend finally returned, but not like Takeru expected. Makoto’s sister is not with him anymore, they are fighting now, he doesn’t consider him a friend, he hated him.

Takeru couldn’t be more devastated with that, the friend he true loved with all his heart is now fighting with him. He is suffering and refuse to ask for any help. All Takeru wanted was to know what happened with him and Kanon, and help in the way he can, he just wanted to be useful to his loved friend instead to be arguing with him, it’s very painful to be in that situation.

He noticed Makoto leaning against a tree some meters away. Becoming visible again, he ran towards him, decided to make another attempt to make he listen, no matter how many times he refuse.

“Makoto-niichan, please…” He begged. “I want to help you.”

“I need no help.” Makoto yelled punching Takeru’s face. “Leave me alone.” He was ready to transform but his childhood friend’s arms wrapped around his legs.

“Makoto-niichan…” Tears started to fall on his feet. “I can’t stand you acting like this to me, I miss the times we used to get well together because I true love you! I’m really sorry if I’m not able to relieve your pain.”

See Takeru basically devastated was a big shock to Makoto, he knows he must fight him but he simply couldn’t, he was his friend and he loved him as well, after all. That moment he was absolutely weak.

He wrapped his arms around Takeru, hugging him tightly, while he cried in his arms. Makoto just could whisper softly “I’m sorry” to him while his hands touched Takeru’s hair. There are things he must do, and he can’t simply cooperate with him.

But for now, he just wanted the time to stop. 


End file.
